Quartus
by beladelante
Summary: Karena Alluka juga bagian dari keluarga ini; ia ingin dianggap, disayang, dan tentu ... diangkat. Tentang kronologi waktu Killua dan keluarga Zoldyck. KilluAlluka and Zoldyck family. RnR?


**warns**: canon, missing scene, kronologi waktu berurutan, zoldyck/zaoldyceck family, KilLuka-centric, typo[s], [maybe] ooc [maybe] ic; i… dunno ._. **don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p>Silva tak kuasa menghela napas berat.<p>

Satu lagi anak pewaris istrinya.

_"Sayaaang! Siapa sangka jadi beginiii?_ Mengurus bayi bodoh ini saja sudah cukup merepotkan dan ternyata aku harus melahirkan satu bayi bodoh lagi! Minggu depan, kalau mau, pakai _pengaman_, yaaa. Aku malas mengurus satu bayi bodoh lagi kalau kebobolan. Seperti yang ini. Aaaah. Lantas yang satu ini mau diberi nama apa?"

"Yang gampang saja, lah. Killua … Killua—ambil akhirannya dan jadilah—Alluka. Ya! Alluka Zoldyck."

"Sayangku, kau memang kreatif!"

"Che! Tentu saja! Beginilah kepala keluarga Zoldyck!"

* * *

><p>I<br>II  
>III—<p>

**Quartus**;  
><em>of the legendary siblings<br>_© **bels**

HxH © **Yoshihiro Togashi**  
>published by <strong>Shueisha<br>**_I don't take any profit from this story_

V

**sebuah bentuk dedikasi untuk Alluka Zoldyck.**

VI  
>VII<br>VIII—

* * *

><p>"<em>O-nii-chaaan?<em>"

Tangan mungil itu menggapai-gapai, walau hanya mampu meraih sebatas ujung kaus Killua. Namun hal itu cukup untuk menyadarkan kakaknya atas keberadaannya, sebab Killua telah menoleh dan tersenyum polos ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Alluka?"

"Upci daicii! Upci daicii!" jerit Alluka ketika berhasil menyentuh bahu kakaknya.

"Alluka mau main upsi daisii? Okeh! Akan kulempar Alluka sampai ke angkasa!"

"Yaaaay~!" pekiknya sembari memejam mata, menunggu tangan yang akan mengangkatnya.

_Hupla!_

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" jeritnya kala mengudara. Killua kecil merentangkan kedua tangannya di bawah.

Sedangkan di sudut lain, kedua anak tertua Zoldyck memperhatikan dan mengawasi kedua adiknya.

"Tidak adil kalau hanya Killua yang mendapat panggilan khusus dari Alluka," ujar Milluki meluap protes. Matanya memicing melihat aksi Killua dan Alluka. Ah, pada masa kanak-kanaknya, Illumi enggan bermain _upsy-daisy_ dengannya. Melihat adiknya yang ceria membuatnya iri.

Mata besar Illumi menyipit, melirik Milluki dengan tatapan menganalisa.

"Kau sendiri tak pernah memanggilku _oniichan_ dengan manis, bodoh. Tapi jangan, pasti akan terdengar menjijikkan kalau kau yang berkata demikian."

"Kalau begitu, _onii_—"

"DIAM."

Andai Milluki berhasil mengeja _oniichan_, jarum-jarum mematikan pasti telah menusuknya.

Sementara itu, Alluka berlari memasuki hutan sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Di belakangnya Killua dan seorang _butler_ mengikuti. Setelah itu sosok mereka tak tampak lagi dalam pantauan Illumi dan Milluki, hingga akhirnya dua anak tertua Zoldyck itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah utama.

Alluka terus berlari-lari hingga sampai di tepi sungai kecil dalam hutan. Turut di belakangnya Killua. Si _butler_ memilih jalan pelan-pelan.

_Ciprat!_

Di sana Alluka mulai bermain dengan air. Kadang ia celupkan tangan kanannya, lantas menyipratkannya kepada sang kakak. Tak mau kalah, Killua melakukan hal yang sama sehingga terjadi ciprat-menyiprat, hingga sekujur tubuh mereka nyaris basah. Setelah permainan itu selesai, mereka hanya berpandangan, beberapa detik kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Tuan Muda Killua! Tuan Muda Alluka! Kalian basah!"

Kedua anak itu menengok, menyadari sosok _butler_ yang berhasil menyusul mereka.

"O, Mitcuba," gumam Killua. "Benar juga. Mitcuba harus coba ciprat-cipratan air!" pekik Killua, kini ia telah menaruh tangannya di sungai, memercik-merciki sedikit air sekadar menakuti Mitsuba. _Butler_ itu menjauh sedikit.

"_Oniichan_! Ikan! Ikan! Tangkap buatku!"

"Ne, Alluka? Ikan?" Seekor ikan mas saat itu kebetulan tengah melintasi sungai.

"Tangkap ikan itu buat Alluka!"

Killua mengangguk. "Siph!"

Segera, satu gerakan cepat tak tampak menyambar air. Cipratan terbentuk. Ikan mas yang tadinya berenang di bawah permukaan air hilang. Tak heran, sejak umut batita pun anak-anak Zoldyck telah dilatih teknik tingkat tinggi.

"Nah!" serunya sembari menggenggam ikan mas yang menggeliat-geliat, berusaha kabur.

"Terus kembalikan lagi!"

Killua terdiam sebentar. Bingung akan komando Alluka. Ini permainan atau apa?

Namun ikan itu kembali juga ke habitatnya.

"Yay!" pekik yang berbahagia akan ikan mas yang berenang-renang. Bukan Killua pastinya. Tepat sepuluh detik kemudian, Alluka kembali mengaduh, "_Oniichan_! Gendong!"

"Oke!" Killua menurut, lantas berdiri dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menggendong adiknya. Ditopangnya tubuh mungil adiknya, sedang yang ditopang memeluk erat kakaknya supaya tak jatuh. "Kita pulang ya, Alluka."

Yang dipikul tidak menyahut. Killua menatap lurus ke depan, berjalan pelan. Mitsuba yang sedari tadi melihat tanpa berpartisipasi dalam segala rangkaian permainan Alluka kini berjalan di belakang Killua dan mengawasinya.

[IX]

.

Petang datang, jingga menyebar langit. Sesosok anak laki-laki yang merangkul adiknya tengah berjalan ke Mansion Para Butler. Rencananya ingin rehat sebentar di sana. Diketuknya pintu, seorang lelaki berwajah datar membukakan pintu.

"Killua_-sama_, Alluka_-sama_, Mitsuba," tegurnya penuh hormat, "silakan masuk."

Tanpa dipinta mereka berdua masuk dan menghampiri sofa ruang utama _mansion_, sedang Mitsuba masuk ke dapur.

"Gotoh," panggil Killua, "tampaknya Alluka tidur. Dari tadi dia tidak bicara."

"Kalau begitu silakan beristirahat sebentar di sini, Tuan Muda. Ah, akan kuambilkan air untuk kalian berdua."

"Mhm. Makacih."

Killua menempatkan Alluka ke atas sofa. Kemudian ia lakukan sedikit _stretching_ kecil; tubuh Alluka rupanya tak seringan yang ia pikirkan—apalagi bila dibawa dari hutan yang jaraknya sekitar tujuh kilometer dari Mansion Para Butler. Setelah itu barulah ia menengok, hendak melihat kondisi adiknya yang mungkin tertidur pulas di sofa—karena sedari tadi ia tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun—

"Eh?"

Namun Alluka didapatinya tidak tertidur—atau mungkin bukan tertidur. Sangat terkejut; satu ekspresi yang menggambarkan raut wajah Killua kecil saat ini.

"E-eeeeh? A-Allukaaaaa?"

Itu bukan Alluka yang ia kenal. Bukan seorang Alluka periang yang selalu minta diangkat, pun bukan Alluka yang tak bisa diam. Itu lebih seperti alien yang menyusup ke pohon keluarga Zoldyck. Dengan kedua mata hitam pekat khalayak lubang hitam yang bersiap menarikmu, mulut besar hitam menganga tanpa lidah dan gerigi, dan tingkah laku kaku seperti robot. Ekspresi yang mustahil dibuat anak sekecilnya.

Killua menjadi kalang kabut karenanya.

"Alluka? Allukaaa? ALLUKA! Alluka kenapaaa? Gotoh! GOTOH! Ke cini! Cepat!"

Sedetik kemudian Gotoh berada dalam ruangan itu setelah berlari tergesa. Sesaat pula lima orang _butler_ utama berkumpul dalam ruangan itu. Mereka berenam mengerumuni Killua dan Alluka—keselamatan dua orang itulah yang terpenting.

"Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda!"

"Alluka? Alluka! Hei, bangun! Alluka kenapa?"

Yang diseru-serukan tidak menyahut. Usaha mereka tak berbuah hasil. Hanya Killua yang paling pantang menyerah.

"ALLUKA! ALLUKAAAA!" bentak Killua sekeras mungkin. "AYO BANGUN! AYO KITA MAIN ANGKAT-ANGKATAN LAGI! AYO, KALI INI ALLUKA YANG ANGKAT AKU!"

"… _Aye."_

Seluruh penghuni ruang tamu Mansion Para Butler tersentak. Benarkah mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang keluar dari bibirnya? Tiba-tiba—entah mukjizat atau apa—tapi Killua yakin benar kalau tadi adiknya berbicara dan tubuhnya bergerak sedikit. Pasti.

Dan benar saja. Tubuhnya memang kemudian bergerak. Bahkan, berdiri!

"A … Allukaaa?"

Anak itu kemudian berdiri tegap. Masih dalam raut wajah alien, ia mulai mengangkat-angkat kakaknya dengan sedikit susah payah.

Saat itu Killua menyimpulkan bahwa Alluka masih dalam kesadarannya. Ia menatap Alluka takut-takut, ketika anak itu mengangkatnya, ia hanya terbang saja dalam ketakutan.

_Hupla! Hupla! Hupla!_

Tiga kali Killua terangkat.

Tiga kali pula Killua menengok ke bawah, memperhatikan Alluka dalam wajah aliennya.

"S-sudaaah! Turunkan aku, Alluka!"

Kemudian Killua benar-benar diturunkan. Untung jatuh dalam sofa. Lantas tanpa basa-basi Killua langsung berdiri kembali, mencari sosok Alluka.

"_Oniichan!_"

Dan ketika ia berhasil menangkap sosok anak itu dalam pancaran matanya, yang ia lihat adalah Alluka dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Sosok Alluka yang normal dan periang kembali. Dengan tiba-tiba.

Hal itu mengejutkan setidaknya enam orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikannya di sana.

"_Oniichan, Oniichan!_ Ah, halo, Gotoh!"

Itu benar-benar Alluka asli! Anak ceria yang memanggil Killua dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Dan memang, Killua menemukan Alluka yang ia cari sedari tadi. Namun ia harus mengecek tiga kali terlebih dahulu kondisi dan segala rupa Alluka.

Saat itu seluruh penghuni ruang tamu Mansion Para Butler gempar. Alluka memang tipikal anak periang yang senang bermain, tapi mereka tidak bisa menentukan apakah rupa alien tadi merupakan permainannya atau bukan.

Dan sejak saat itu, meski kondisi kembali normal, Killua kecil lebih memilih tutup mulut tentang rahasia Alluka yang satu ini.

"… Nanika."

[-]

**[X]**

[-]

Ketika Silva dan Kikyou Zoldyck mengetahui rahasia ini, Killua hanya menjelaskan dengan polos mengenai Alluka dalam rupa alien seperti itu. Ah, dasar pelayan-pelayan bermulut besar.

"—iya. Nanika."

Ada beberapa rahasia yang ia sembunyikan, sebenarnya. Namun siapa pun yang mendengarkan penjelasan Killua percaya saja, sebab dibawakan dengan nada lugu dan gembira.

Namun Illumi tahu bahwa ia dapat mencari penjelasan lebih detil dengan melakukan beberapa riset yang menjadikan beberapa _butler_ sebagai tikus percobaan.

Dimulai dari tikus pertama: Mitsuba, yang kemudian meninggal bersama kekasihnya karena menolak empat permintaan Alluka.

Hingga tikus terakhir: Kasuga, yang juga menolak empat permintaan dan berakhir bersama 67 orang di lokasi berbeda.

Dari sini Illumi menarik **kesimpulan menarik**:

_# Alluka akan mengabulkan satu permintaan, apa pun bentuknya, bila tiga permintaannya dikabulkan.  
># Semakin sulit permintaan yang kauminta kepada Alluka, tingkat tiga permintaan yang Alluka pinta selanjutnya juga akan lebih susah. Namun, orang selanjutnya yang akan mendapat permintaan Alluka itulah yang harus menanggung semua itu.<br># Bila menolak permintaan Alluka setidaknya sampai empat kali, tergantung dari tingkat kesulitan permintaan sebelumnya, setidaknya dua orang; 'penolak' itu dan orang yang paling dicintai 'penolak' itu, akan mati. Bilamana ada orang lain yang mati, adapun orang tersebut merupakan orang yang paling lama menghabiskan waktu dengan 'penolak' itu, tanpa memandang apakah si 'penolak' mencintai orang tersebut atau tidak.  
># Bila seseorang gagal dalam memenuhi permintaan-permintaan Alluka dan berakhir dengan kematian yang brutal, tingkat kesulitan permintaan Alluka kembali menjadi level satu.<br># Alluka tidak bisa memberi permintaan pada seorang yang tidak ia kenal.  
># Orang yang sama tidak bisa berturut-turut meminta keinginan pada Alluka.<br># Bila Alluka sedang meminta permintaan kepada seseorang, permintaan tersebut tidak dapat dilemparkan kepada orang lain. Apabila seseorang tersebut menghilang—atau mungkin menyembunyikan diri secara tiba-tiba, Alluka tak dapat membuat permintaan kepada siapa pun.  
># Apabila seorang yang tengah mengabulkan permintaan Alluka mati, hal ini akan terhitung sebagai kegagalan dan setidaknya satu orang lagi akan mati.<em>

Riset ini memberikan sebuah akal bagus bagi Illumi. Dengan kemampuan Alluka, ia bisa memiliki atau bahkan menghapus segalanya. Pun ia bisa melenyapkan orang terkuat di dunia. Oleh sebab itu Illumi menginginkan kontrol atas Alluka. Dan untuk dapat mengambil alih Alluka, ia harus menyusun rencana.

Untuk melancarkan rencananya, ia akan mengikat kebebasan Alluka terlebih dahulu. Menguncinya dalam kamar (baca: penjara) berisikan beragam mainan.

Namun tidak semua orang setuju atas hal itu.

Dan tidak semua orang mengetahui hal itu.

[XI]

**.**

"Ayah! Ayaaaah! Aku tak melihat Alluka hari iniii!"

Silva menoleh. Tak ayal Killua menarik-narik baju ayahnya dengan pandangan memelas tak dibuat.

"Alluka sedang main di kamar hari ini, Killua."

"Iyaaaa? Benarkah? Tapi Alluka selalu bermain dengan Killua!"

"Hanya saja Alluka ingin bermain sendiri hari ini."

"Tapi Alluka tidak pernah—!"

Silva cepat-cepat menyentil kepala Killua. Cukup keras.

"Merengek? Pernahkah ayah mengajarkanmu untuk menangis?"

Killua diam membatu. Tak mampu melawan. Itu ayah _superior_-nya. Pada umurnya yang sekarang, tidak mungkin baginya untuk melawan.

Killua mengusap-usap jidatnya. "Kalau begitu, Yah, kalau Alluka sudah selesai main sendiri, panggil Killua, ya."

Silva tidak menjawab.

[XII]

**.**

"Ayah! Ayah! Yang benar saja! Masa tiga bulan penuh Alluka tidak bermain dengan Killua?" jerit Killua keras di tempatnya kala makan malam keluarga. Kesabarannya habis. Kemarahannya meluap.

Namun tiada yang menjawab. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan ganjil dari seluruh penghuni ruang makan keluarga Zoldyck.

"Hoi, makan saja makananmu. Kalau tidak aku yang makan."

Seluruh orang yang duduk di meja makan—selain Milluki dan Killua—hanya terdiam dan memasang ekspresi dingin. Bahkan yang tahu-menahu soal hal Alluka memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan merahasiakannya.

"Kalian bohong kalau tidak tahu ada apa dengan Alluka! Setidaknya jawab pertanyaan Killua! Ayah, Ibu, Kak Illumi!"

Namun yang ditegur acuh tak acuh.

Tatapan itu, hitam.

"… _Oniisan_ mau cokelat?"

"Tidak sekarang, Kallu—JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, AYAH! IBU! KAK ILLU—"

_SET_

Satu gerakan cepat hendak mengunci pergerakan Killua. Anak itu cepat tanggap, lantas segera melompat dari tempatnya. Atmosfer menegangkan memenuhi seluruh ruangan, namun yang berdiam di meja makan hanya memperhatikan tanpa terpengaruh. Killua menjernihkan pandangannya, setiap gerakan yang menyambar ke arahnya dihindarinya satu persatu. Tanpa melihat sosok pelaku pun ia tahu; aura membunuh ini terbaca jelas; milik Illumi.

"_Oooooooh~! Anak-anakku! Ooooooh~!"_

Adu cepat terus berlangsung tanpa ada yang melerai, paling memperhatikan di kursi seolah menyaksikan pertunjukkan ninja—apalagi Kikyou yang tampak terpukau. Kedua belah pihak tak mengeluarkan senjata, namun kuku-kuku dan jarum-jarum yang lebih tajam dari pisau telah tampak.

"_Oooooooh~! Begitu! Begitu! Kalian hebat! Ibu bangga! Ooooooh~"_

Adu senjata berlangsung lagi. _Ting Tang Ting Tang_ bergema. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka lengah dan—

—sayang Killua baru berumur tujuh tahun—

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

—bila pengalamannya lebih banyak sedikit saja, ia pasti takkan kalah.

Bunyi besi jarum Illumi sungguh memekakkan telinga. Apalagi bila didengar dari telinga tajam Killua. Di sana ia tak mampu berkutik, jarum-jarum mengepungnya. Bergerak sedikit saja, nyawa melayang.

"Bocah cengeng."

Itu ancaman untuk tidak sekali-kali merengek lagi.

Killua terpaku.

"Heh, Illu, cukup."

Perlahan jarum-jarum tajam nan beracun menjauhi Killua. Illumi kembali pada tempatnya, menghabiskan makanannya. Adiknya yang masih terpaku menghela napas panjang, jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Kau tak dapat jatah makan malam, Killua."

Bukan jawaban, melainkan hukuman. Bahkan Silva sedari tadi tak sedikit pun mengulas topik utama. Dan meski secara teknis Killua tak bersalah, ia tetap dipersalahkan. Menanyakan kondisi Alluka dengan rengekan-lah dosanya.

Inilah yang membangun kepribadian dingin Killua.

Lantas anak itu kembali pada tempatnya dengan getaran pada kakinya, duduk menghabiskan makanannya yang telah dingin.

"_Yay! Aku makan dobel malam ini!"_

* * *

><p><strong>[XIII]<strong>

**XIV**

**XV—**

* * *

><p>Ada satu hari Milluki membiarkan kamarnya terbuka, tak dikunci.<p>

"Milluki? Oi, Milluki?"

Tak ada tanggapan, Milluki mungkin tak ada dalam ruangannya.

Dan entah kenapa Killua ingin mengobservasi kamar kakaknya. Barangkali ada hal menarik di dalam sana—karena kadang ketika ia berpapasan dengan Milluki, ada saja barang menarik yang digenggam kakaknya.

Mengintip sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, kan?

Killua mengambil langkah pertamanya, memasuki kamar Milluki untuk pertama kalinya. Anak-anak Zoldyck tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar saudara-saudaranya tanpa izin. Hidup di rumah mewah berat, memang.

Dan ketika ia menapaki kamar kakaknya—kemudian dikuncinya rapat-rapat, ditemukannya beragam mainan menarik dan langka, sesuatu yang ia rasa sebagai pusat harta karun mainan berharga. Game konsol keluaran terbaru yang belum pernah dipublikasikan, boneka-boneka besar, berbagai gadget canggih, serta puluhan komputer berlayar lebar di mana-mana. Sesuatu yang … menakjubkan! Killua tak pernah tahu kakaknya menyimpan benda-benda keren seperti ini. Dan pelit sekali Milluki tak membeberkan hal ini padanya!

Kalau begitu, mari investigasi barang-barang ini satu persatu. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula kecerobohan Milluki-lah yang memulai semua ini. Kalau begitu mari mulai dari … apa ya? Duh, terlalu banyak yang menarik perhatian. Lebih baik _gameboy_ atau _playstation_ dulu? Bagaimana dengan _joystick_? Atau komputer?

Hm, namun ada satu benda yang menggusarkan hatinya. Sebuah _remote_, entah apa yang akan dikontrolnya. Itu tidak seperti _remote_ televisi pada umumnya. Tombolnya lebih sedikit. Mengarah pada apakah kontrol tombol ini?

Klik!

Bip!

Layar komputer menyala mematuhi perintah _remote_ yang digenggam Killua. Anak berambut perak itu terkejut dan takjub sesaat. Gambar layar menampilkan gambar _emoticon_ wajah bulat dengan beragam ekspresi, disusul tulisan 'w e l c o m e' warna-warni. Saat itu baru satu layar pusat menyala, kemudian setelah tulisan warna-warni itu lenyap, barulah layar-layar lainnya menyala bersamaan.

Fokus Killua langsung berpindah pada belasan layar-layar yang kini merefleksikan persegi panjang _loading_. Beruntung prosesnya tidak makan waktu lama, sebab kegusaran Killua mulai mendesak. Dan ketika penantian itu berakhir, _desktop_ komputer-komputer secara serentak menampilkan nuansa putih di seluruh sudut layar. Spekulasi Killua sontak berkata bahwa yang ditampilkan di sana adalah sebuah ruangan … kosong?

Eh?

Namun tepat sepuluh detik kemudian layar itu memperlihatkan lebih jauh. Objek-objek lain muncul. Killua dapat melihat sudut lain ruangan itu dipenuhi beragam boneka dan bantal empuk. Serta-merta mainan-mainan familiar lain yang ia rasa pernah ia mainkan tertumpuk di sebelahnya. Kemudian tak lupa dengan alat-alat olahraga favoritnya: bola pingpong, kasti, barbel seratus kilogram, tolak peluru—dan berbagai mainan lainnya yang sengaja disita darinya—semuanya; semuanya diperlihatkan layar tersebut.

Killua tak habis pikir. Tempat seperti itu; mungkinkah gudang? Apa-apaan itu? Jadi selama ini benda yang disita orangtuanya disimpan di sana? Di tempat—

—Alluka duduk manis sembari memainkan boneka Barbie—hn?

**Tuk-** _tuk tuk tuk._ _Remote_ yang digenggamnya jatuh tatkala kedua matanya membulat dan debaran jantungnya terhenti sesaat.

Entah sejak kapan Alluka muncul di sana, Killua tak tahu. Namun kalau ia memejamkan matanya sekarang, dan membukanya kembali, sosok Alluka dalam komputer itu akan hilang, kan? Barangkali ini karena otak Killua yang akhir-akhir ini cenderung memikirkan adiknya. Bukankah begitu?

Lantas Killua memejam mata.

Dan membukanya kembali.

Namun sosok Alluka yang kini memainkan boneka panda tak hilang jua.

"Tuan Panda, ayo kita main _upsy-daisy_ lagi." Anak itu melepaskan boneka panda dari pelukannya, mengangkat boneka tersebut ke arah atas, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melemparkannya ke langit-langit ruangan. "Tentu saja Alluka yang bakal melempar Tuan Panda … seperti biasa—" jeda, sekilas cepat tatapan sendu, "—seperti … biasa…."

"_Alluka sedang main di kamar hari ini, Killua."_

Ah, berarti Silva tidak hanya menyita barang—adik kesayangannya pun juga dirampas, hng?

Ha. Berarti spekulasi Killua tepat sasaran. Pasti Silva sengaja menyembunyikan Alluka di suatu tempat. Meski Killua yakin telah menelusuri seluruh sudut rumah, pasti ada satu lokasi terpencil yang sengaja disembunyikan. Ruang rahasia ini. Dan ternyata ketidaksengajaan membawanya pada lokasi tempat Alluka berada.

"Tuan Pannn…da."

Kh. Nada itu. Tersirat sekali perasaan kesepian dalam nada itu. Entah apa lagi yang Alluka pendam di sana; namun ia pasti kesepian, menderita, dan … sedih. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan kesendirian. Pun tidak berharap ditinggalkan. Ia ingin dianggap, disayang, dan tentu … diangkat.

Cih. Cih. Cih. Persetan. Keluarga macam apa yang tak punya perasaan terhadap anaknya sendiri seperti ini?

Killua tak kuasa memendam rasa kesal lebih banyak lagi. Amarahnya membludak. Hal ini harus dilampiaskan. Harus, pada siapa pun di balik semua ini. Harus, sekali pun ayah, ibu, ataupun Illumi dan Milluki, atau bahkan … Kalluto, andai kata ia terlibat jua.

"KILLUA! Kau—BERANI-BERANINYA! Hrrrrgh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke sini, HA?"

Hardikkan Milluki tak membuatnya gentar. Killua cepat mengambil langkah seribu, namun tidak seperti pengecut, ia kabur demi suatu misi penyelamatan yang akan ia lancarkan.

"HOI, KILLUA SIALAN! TUNG—AAAAAKH AYAAAAAAH!"

Aduan kepada Silva tak sekalipun memperlambat langkah Killua. Ia kian berlari, gegas mencari lokasi dalam layar itu dengan pengandalan firasat dan keberuntungan.

Oh, ya. Killua ingat ada satu tempat yang tidak hendak ia pijaki. Tempat yang diproteksi, terlalu ketat, lagipula Silva bilang bahwa ruang itu kosong, mungkin akan dijadikan gudang. Tempat yang tak pernah Killua kunjungi, karena pikirannya berkata bahwa _sia-sia masuk ke sana, yang ada pasti ketakutan dan gertak gigi karena dalamnya sangat gelap, kata ayah._ Itulah mengapa Killua tak pernah masuk ke sana. Dan kini ia hendak menapaki lantai tempat itu.

Pasti tempat itu.

Dan, wow, langkah kaki Killua Zoldyck akhirnya benar-benar menapaki ubin tempat itu.

Dan, oh, setelah ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk mencari pintu masuk, pelupuk matanya yang berhiaskan permata biru itu menampilkan—

"MINGGIR!"

"Hn."

"MINGGIR! ALLUKA DI SANA, KAN? KALAU TIDAK, KAU TAKKAN BERUSAHA MENGHALANGIKU!"

"Ck," decak Illumi kecil. "O, o, Killu. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Dik. Ada banyak mainan yang telah ayah sediakan untukmu. Dalam ruangan ini hanya tersimpan mainan-mainan bututmu yang dulu. Kuno, dan beberapa sudah rusak. Dan, Alluka? Kau mencarinya? Dia tidak ada di sini. Serius. Dia sedang bermain dengan bahagia. Dan … aku tak mendengar rengekannya untuk bertemu denganmu, kok," ujarnya, datar, seakan benar-benar tak ada yang ditutupinya.

Hmph. Berbicara baik maupun kasar memang tiada guna.

Terjang saja langsung—

—dengan gerakan lebih cepat dari pada kilat.

SET—"Heh"—SYHHH; _ugh, pukulan meleset_—"kuperingatkan, kau"—berhenti sebentar, menarik napas, menghadap kakak sulungnya—"Alluka. Akan. Selamat. Dari. Sel. Itu."

Tak ayal Illumi diserangnya lagi—meski kian meleset.

Bola mata kelam Illumi membesar sedikit. Namun konsentrasinya tak beralih melengahkannya. Fokusnya akan titik-titik yang akan ia hancurkan tetap terjaga, tangan kekarnya siap menyabit Killua kapan pun ia mau. Dan 'kapan pun ia mau' itu terwujud ketika kekuatannya menyerbu dengkul adiknya, memberinya keuntungan dengan memperlambat langkah Killua.

P-TRAKKK!

"DAN PATAH TULANG INI TAKKAN MEMATAHKAN USAHAKU! INGAT ITU!" hardik Killua. Kecepatannya menurun. Illumi tak lengah menjaga palangnya, tak diberinya celah bagi Killua. Meski kini Killua hanya bisa melangkah tergopoh, semangatnya tak kunjung layu.

Ya, _tak kunjung layu_.

Sebelum Illumi menonjok keras lambung Killua hingga membuatnya tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

BRUK.

"… Khh."

* * *

><p>[00:00]<br>[00:0**1**]  
>[00:<strong>02<strong>]  
>[00:<strong>03<strong>]  
>[00:<strong>04<strong>]  
><strong>[00:05]—<strong>

"_Oniisan, Kokorobokun, ne?"_

"Hnnggghh …" desah seorang lelaki berambut perak seraya mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya. Didapatinya adik bungsunya tengah menawarkan cokelat padanya tatkala kesadarannya bangkit. "Kokorobokun!" pekiknya sembari merebut cokelat tersebut. "Ya Tuhan, aku rindu sekali padamuuu!—aaaaahm~" ujarnya sembari mengunyah cokelat tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong … Kalluto, sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Dua hari. Dua hari, _Oniisan_."

"Serius? Row, pukuran Irumi rak main-main. Wak'tru terama bag'riku terbaring 'ri rempat tidur," ucapnya sembari mengunyah Kokorobokun. _("Nii-san, habiskan dulu makananmu.")_ "Aw, lemah sekali deh, aku ini." Ia mendesah kecil, mengasihani dirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau takkan buka mulut soal Alluka, kan, Kalluto?"

Yang disapa mengangkat wajahnya, namun tak terlihat ingin memberi jawaban bagus bagi Killua. "Hm, tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal ini. Sungguh, aku tak terlibat. Maaf, _Nii-san_."

"Ya, ya, tak apa. Sudahlah. Aku juga tak berpikir kau terlibat. Hmmm…." gumam Killua. Kantung plastik cokelat diletakkannya di meja.

Lantas dipejamkannya mata, diembusnya udara segar yang masih tersisa dalam ruang pengap tersebut. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan ketenangan natural yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya. O, ia rindu kala-kala senggang tenang seperti ini. Andai momentum refleksi seperti ini dapat bertahan selamanya….

—namun sayang takdirnya direnggut keluarga.

Ah.

Hujan mengguyur. Tiba-tiba.

Udara segar ini tak berlangsung lama, rupanya.

"Aku akan menutup pintu utama."

Kalluto berdiri dari kursinya, lantas keluar, dan sepertinya ia tak hendak kembali lagi.

Tinggallah Killua sendiri, terbaring dalam balutan selimut. Fisiknya memang belum pulih benar, namun otaknya telah aktif kembali.

Dalam kesendirian, ia menyusun strategi.

"… Ujian _hunter_ tampak menantang, ya. Haha. Tapi paling yang ikut ajang begituan—"

**.**

"—hanya amatiran."

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

**.**

.

Dan—

**.**

"A-AAAAAAAAKH, KILLUA! OOOOOOOH! TIDAAAK! KH! AKH! A—OOOOOOH, KI-KILLUA! ANAKKU! KAU—BERANI MENYAKITI IBU KANDUNGMU—KH! HARUS IBU AKUI, IBU—IBU … BANGGA PA-PADAMU!"

"HEH, KILLU! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA IBU, HA? K-KURANG AJAAARRR!"

"TUAN MUDAAA!"

"KILLU—"

Persetan dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu.

Killua harus mencapai tujuannya.

* * *

><p><strong>[XVII]<strong>

XVIII

XIX

* * *

><p>"<em>Namaku Gon!"<em>

Gon…

Gon…

G—

"**Biarkan aku bertemu Alluka."**

Kalimat tegas itu bersifat wajib.

"Aku membutuhkan kekuatannya."

Dan tak ada kata main-main dalam kalimatnya.

Ia harus menyelamatkan Gon.

Ini sulit bagi Silva, entah kenapa. Padahal ia hanya diharuskan untuk membuka gerbang penjara Alluka.

"**Meninggalkan teman yang padahal bisa kauselamatkan … adalah pengkhianatan, bukan?"**

Namun, negoisasi pun tak berguna, rupanya. Entah sejak kapan Killua jadi pandai berujar seperti ini.

_Ah, akhirnya datang juga saat-saat seperti ini_, batin Silva. _Sepertinya memang tak bisa dicegah._

"Ikut denganku," ucap Silva, pada akhirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[XX]<strong>

XXI

XXII**—**

* * *

><p><em>Chu ~<em>

Killua dan Alluka berhasil keluar dari kediaman Zoldyck.

"_Jika kita tidak meninggalkan dari gunung ini bersama-sama dalam tigapuluh menit, BUNUH IBU! Dan jika kita meninggalkan gunung ini bersama-sama dalam tigapuluh menit … beri aku ciuman di pipi."_

"… _Aye."_

Apa daya, Silva tak dapat melawan kekuatan gaib macam kekuatan mistis Alluka. Killua sungguh menjalankan rencananya. Alluka mengecup pipi kakaknya penuh kasih sayang ketika mereka berhasil keluar dari gerbang utama.

Ini baru awal.

Ini benar-benar baru awal dari pergerakan strategi Killua.

_**Gon dan Alluka … akan kuselamatkan mereka!**_

Sampai saat itu tiba … mereka berdua akan selamat dan tak ada yang akan terkorbankan.

Dan doakan saja, rencana ini berjalan lancar.

* * *

><p><strong>XXIII—<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oniichaaaaaaaan!"<em>

"_Ne, Killua, ikuzo!"_

Sampai saat senyum tulus merekah dalam wajahnya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya—

Killua menanti saat itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>XXIV<strong>/[00:**06**]

QUARTUS

—**end.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**authorbawel:**

/krik

o-ohalooo :D s-saya balik lagii... dengan zoldyck family x)

oke, gabisa dipungkiri, bahwa sejak kemunculan alluka, saya jadi demam zoldyck family—terkhusus sama anak keempat ini :'D oh, btw, saya nulis marganya 'zoldyck', bukan 'zaoldyeck'. oke, pas awal-awal saya cinta hxh, saya selalu ngotot akan penulisan 'zaoldyeck' sampai selalu ga sreg tiap ditulis zoldyck. tapi lamakelamaan saya baca di hunterpedia, bahwa bisa zoldyck ato zaoldyeck, dan sumhow saya lebih suka zoldyck -w- /krik /pentinggitu

sumber-sumber referensi saya kebanyakan dari hunterpedia alias hunterxhunter. wikia. com :D dan itu rules-rulesnya alluka juga saya translate dari situ. ga pake google translate lhooou 8DDD /terus

btw ada yang nangkep maksud gaje XXIV/[00:06]? itu maksudnya: XXIV = 24; jadi; 24 : 6 = 4 (empat/keempat/quartus). oke saya tau itu gaje -_-

anw, terimakasih, 2011, atas segala suka-duka dalam tahun ini :D akhirnya saya bikin juga fic penutup tahun, sayang ga tepat pada hari persahabatan author ffn alias 31 desember U.U

merry christmas 2011 and happy new year 2012 :) mari evaluasi hal-hal yang terjadi dalam 2011 dan buatlah resolusi di tahun 2012! :D

oh, dan selamat hari persahabatan ffn meskipun belum saatnya!

* * *

><p>thanks for reading :D lemparkan semua hal yang pengin kmu utarakan dalam <strong>feedbackreview**. then, prettyplease? :3


End file.
